When driving a truck and other vehicles equipped with outwardly spaced side rear vision mirrors in the rain, the rear vision mirrors collect water spray thereon from adjacent vehicles and also due to air turbulence about the mirrors. The collection of rainwater upon an outside rear vision mirror limits the rearward vision afforded thereby and accordingly, a need exists for some form of structure which will be operative to prevent the collection of surface water on a rear vision mirror.
Various forms of devices for preventing the collection of surface moisture on rear vision mirrors have heretofore provided, such as those disposed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,758,509, 2,796,506, 3,059,540, 3,455,624 and 3,667,369. However, these previously known forms of structures for preventing the accumulation of water on rear vision mirrors, in some cases, do not perform in the most desirable manner.